


Фееричная свадьба

by NewBadGirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Faeries Made Them Do It, First Time, Forced Marriage, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBadGirl/pseuds/NewBadGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек должен доказать, что готов взять на себя обязательства, чтобы построить союз с феями. И то, что он способен удовлетворить человека, с которым будет связан клятвой. В любом случае, браки, заключенные феями, проходят не так, как обычные, поэтому все в полном порядке. Дерек может заключить союз, а потом притвориться будто ничего и не было. За исключением того, что феи хотят, чтобы он женился на Стайлзе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фееричная свадьба

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sabira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/gifts).
  * A translation of [That Time Derek and Stiles Had to Get Gay Werewolf Faerie Married, and Lived to Tell About it (not that they will)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/770218) by [lupinus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinus/pseuds/lupinus), [uraneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraneia/pseuds/uraneia). 



> Разрешение на перевод: получено
> 
> Большое спасибо Topsyatina за помощь в беттинге :З

[ ](http://imgdepo.ru/)

*

Дерек ненавидит фей.

Ладно, может быть, это преувеличение. Не то, что он их ненавидит. Они никогда ему ничего плохого не делали, кроме единственного раза, когда из-за феромонной пыльцы он был вынужден запереться в квартире, дабы избежать больших проблем. Но, очевидно, это было простое недоразумение, и они загладили свою вину, вытащив Айзека из щекотливой ситуации с кое-какими охотниками. Так что Дерек не сильно их ненавидел: его просто раздражало, что они до сих пор обращаются с ним, как с ребенком (не считая случая с феромонной пыльцой).

В некоторой степени этому было объяснение. Феи живут пару сотен лет или около того.  
Неудивительно, что они думают, будто он слишком молод для того, чтобы иметь собственную стаю (которая, так уж получилось, состоит из оборотней моложе, чем он сам). Если бы проблема заключалась только в этом, Дерек бы пережил.

Но все было намного сложнее.

Для расы таких хитрых и, Дерек сделал вывод из той ситуации с феромонной пыльцой, озабоченных маленьких людей, феи придают много значения от…  
От…

Черт возьми, Дереку двадцать пять лет, он может сказать это слово: отношениям.

Знаете, не дружбе, которую он сумел каким-то образом завязать, как бы он ни рычал и ни отталкивал всех от себя. Нет, этого оказалось недостаточно. Тем более, его дружба в большинстве своем имела налёт иерархичности. Видимо, если Дерек хочет провести переговоры с феями по поводу бессрочного договора о мире, который будет включать в себя пакт о ненападении и взаимной поддержке в случае чрезвычайных ситуаций, он должен доказать, что может полностью кому-то доверять. 

В этом-то вся проблема: список людей, которым Дерек доверяет, крайне очень короткий, а списка тех, кому он доверяет полностью, на самом деле, просто не существует. Он в этот список даже себя включить не может.

Дерек не тот, кто заслуживает доверия (посудите сами: запер себя в своей же квартире, чтобы избежать неприятностей). Но стая действительно нуждается в этом союзе, так что он работает над этим.  
Или работал, пока не появился фей.

— Чего, — сказал Дерек.

— Проблемы с доверием, — ответил крошечный пожилой фей, который приблизился к коленям Дерека. Вдобавок ко всему, он говорил так, будто проводил слишком много времени, изучая “Urban Dictionary”(1), черт возьми, как Стайлз. Дерек не должен так думать. — У тебя они есть, чувак. Все неспроста, мы это поняли, но если ты хочешь работать с нами, мы должны быть уверены, что ты можешь взять на себя обязательства, сечешь? — он вытащил мокрицу из своей всклоченной бороды и закинул ее в рот.

Дерек постарался сохранить выражение своего лица нейтральным.

— Стая не является достаточно большой ответственностью для тебя?

— Ох, конечно, конечно, — произнес фей. Его зовут Эйкорн или как-то так, думал Дерек. — Конечно, это большая ответственность. Просто это не та ответственность, которую мы ждем от тебя, понимаешь? В смысле, ты ведь не засадил им всем, правда?

Возможно, Дерек в аду. Сто-с-чем-то-летний фей спрашивает его о сексуальной жизни. С его собственной стаей. С едва ли совершеннолетними подростками.

— Э, нет. Это просто… нет.

— Точно, точно. Что ж, их проблемы, я уверен.

У Дерека чуть не задергался левый глаз.

— Просто, понимаешь, когда мы заключаем брачный союз с кем-либо, существует два необходимых условия. Первое, ты должен доказать, что ты серьезно относишься к своей ответственности. И, второе, ты должен доказать, что оправдаешь надежды. Понимаешь, о чем я говорю?

О, Боже.

— Ты имеешь в виду… — он не мог это сказать.

— Ты должен будешь удовлетворить своего партнера, — Эйкорн игриво повел бровями. — Типа в постели.

За что у Дерека такая жизнь?

Дерек знал немного о браках фей. Несмотря на то, что они говорят об обязанностях, они не всегда их заключают. Вернее, по крайней мере, это не привилегия. Иногда этот брак означает союз, в котором они будут раздражать друг друга вечность. Шекспир не просто так написал рассказ об Обероне и Титании. Феромонная пыльца – феи ее обожают.

Но Дерек сможет, скорее всего, справиться с браком фей и… другой вещью. Если ему придется.

— То есть, ты говоришь, что мне нужно жениться, — сквозь зубы пояснил Дерек.

— Да! — Эйкорн просиял и захлопал в ладоши. — Чувак, разве тебе не нравятся свадьбы? Готов поспорить, ты будешь охринительно смотреться в смокинге.

Дерек мимолетно подумал о том, действительно ли ему так сильно нужен этот союз.

— Хорошо, — в итоге согласился он.

— А сейчас нам нужно найти для тебя девственника, — продолжил Эйкорн.

Вот. Блядь.

*

Стайлз всегда крепко спал. Его мама говорила, он может проспать зомби апокалипсис. Что? У него была крутая мама. Но даже Стайлз не мог нормально спать, пока на его груди скакало двадцать фунтов.

Он опознал в этом существе фея, после того, как проснулся достаточно, чтобы воспринимать окружающую действительность. И предпочел зарыться головой под подушку. Феи злые, а ещё у них есть феромонная пыльца. Стайлз очень не хотел познакомиться с этой пыльцой лично. Такое знакомство, скорее всего, приведет лишь к беде. Например, он может залезть на колени Дерека и начать на них извиваться и… смысл в том, что Стайлзу с его секретами лучше никогда не встречаться с этой коварной пыльцой. 

— Как дела? — спросил фей, который выглядел слегка раздраженным, усевшись на груди Стайлза. Что ж, теперь у них есть нечто общее.

— Я спал, — ответил Стайлз. — Но теперь, когда я проснулся, может, мне сыграть в крикет(2)?

Фей не улыбнулся. Вместо этого он сказал:  
— Одевайся. Королева фей и твой альфа хотят тебя видеть.

— Он не мой… они хотят меня видеть? Все в порядке? Что-то не так?  
Потому что если Дерек зависает с феями и хочет его видеть, это точно не к добру.

— Ничего такого, что нельзя исправить. А сейчас выбирайся из кровати, одевайся или не одевайся и пошли, — фей замахал руками, чтобы тот поторапливался. Стайлз вздохнул и начал собираться.

— Так ты мне можешь толком сказать, что происходит? — спросил Стайлз после того, как надел штаны поверх трусов.

— Да, — ответил фей. Он смотрел на его книжную полку, и Стайлзу стало интересно, мог ли он прочитать хоть какое-то из названий.

— Может быть, ты хочешь рассказать мне?

Фей пожал плечами. Стайлз подождал.

— Пожалуйста, расскажи мне.

— Ты нужен альфе. Я отведу тебя к нему, потом вы поженитесь, а потом альфа возьмет тебя, — фей (Стайлзу действительно следовало бы узнать его имя) отвлекся от изучения книжной полки и неприлично подергал бровями.

— У тебя есть имя? — спросил Стайлз, надевая ботинки.

— Бодрик, — ответил фей.

— Как? Не Яблочно-цветочн… погоди. Чего? Ты только что сказал, что вы жените меня на Дереке Хейле?

Бодрик, казалось, был не впечатлен Стайлзовой… Стайлзом. Конечно, Стайлз не производил сильного впечатления, стоя здесь с одним ботинком на ноге, а вторым в руке, но даже он имеет право на минутку для раздумий.

Ему потребовалось мгновение, чтобы взглянуть на фея, потом на часы, а затем ущипнуть себя. Было довольно больно, но проснуться не помогло. Так что, по-видимому, он действительно стоит посреди своей комнаты в час ночи с феем, который хочет женить его на Дереке Хейле. И не то чтобы Стайлз имел что-то против Дерека или против идеи о брачном (или любом) сексе с ним. Но он совершенно уверен, что девятнадцать лет — слишком ранний возраст для подобного союза, и что Дерек ни за что не захочет заняться с ним сексом или прожить вместе всю жизнь. 

— Он должен на ком-нибудь жениться, — сказал Бодрик, лениво пожав плечами.

— О, он должен, правда, должен?

Бодрик кивнул.

— Но почему это должен быть я?

— Больше никто, кого он знает, не может удержать член в штанах.

— Чего? О, мой Бог! — выкрикнул Стайлз и потом замер, прислушиваясь, не разбудил ли папу.

Бодрик не волновался по поводу того, разбудило ли неверие Стайлза других людей. Он просто выглядел очень раздражённым и попросил Стайлза двигаться быстрее. Видимо, Стайлз причинял неудобство фею, который хотел отвести его на собственную свадьбу (а ведь у него даже секса прежде не было! Ну, по крайней мере, он не беременный), тем, что завязывал шнурки слишком медленно. 

Да что за жизнь у Стайлза такая?

*

Феи принесли ему смокинг.

Положа руку на сердце, это не самое странное, что когда-либо случалось.

Смокинг сел идеально, и даже Дерек признал, что выглядел он отлично, но, серьезно, кто не выглядит хорошо в смокинге? В любом случае, это не имело никакого значения. Все, что ему нужно было сделать – это пройти через весь этот нелепый фарс, заняться сексом — в чем он, несомненно, хорош — и после этого он и феи вступят в союз, и Хейл сможет вернуться к своим обязанностям альфы с чистой совестью.

Не о чем было даже беспокоиться.

Но он, определенно, волновался.

Во-первых, повсюду были цветы. После того, как его огорошили новостью о девственнике, Эйкорн повел Дерека через лес. Мда, если уж чувство ориентации Дерека сбилось, и он не мог понять, где именно они находятся или как сюда пришли, то они находились в волшебном месте и все эти поляны, речка, китайские фонарики не так просты, как кажутся.

Еще цветы. Серьезно, действительно очень много цветов, и Дерек надеялся, без феромонной пыльцы. Они цвели на земле, на деревьях, сплетались в гирлянды, растущие из шатров, в которых, несомненно, тоже была магия, потому что он не увидел никакой опоры, а ведь некоторые из них были невероятно сложной конструкции. Один шатер, украшенный цветами пуще остальных, был немного в стороне и не такой большой, как тот, в котором находился Дерек.

Сейчас здесь находилась королева Блуберри и ее поданные, все под два фута высотой, некоторые с крыльями, некоторые без. Сама королева… ну, она делала прическу Дереку.

С цветами, которые, он очень надеялся, не содержали феромонной пыльцы.

— Вот так, — произнесла она, отлетая назад, чтобы оценить результат своей работы издалека, и Дерек тяжелым взглядом посмотрел в зеркало.

Да. Корона из орхидей. Он молился, чтобы его супруг оказался кем-то, кого он не знает, потому что смех, вероятно, будет не самой уместной реакцией на церемонии бракосочетания.

Дерек действительно был рад, что люди в его окружении не были девственниками.

— Спасибо, Ваше Величество, — после паузы поблагодарил он.

Блуберри захихикала, взяла его за руку и вывела из палатки.

Рядом с водой, где ручей изгибался в форме “U”, стоял павильон, который напомнил Дереку мучительно длинные фильмы, так любимые Стайлзом, с нереалистичными некровожадными эльфами. Дерек сделал себе заметку: не позволить Стайлзу встретить настоящего эльфа, иначе те фильмы будут испорчены для него навсегда. 

А еще потому, что они, эльфы, вероятно, убьют его и съедят.

Блуберри указала ему на павильон, и Дерек последовал за ней по тропинке. Цветы, казалось, отодвигались в стороны, чтобы не дать на себя наступить. Китайские фонарики замерцали. В небе над головой был виден весь Млечный Путь. Все это ужасно было похоже… ну, на сказку.

Дерек гневно заглушил внутренний голос, говоривший ему, что все это было бы очень даже мило, если бы он только женился на ком-то, кто ему действительно нравился.

— Ты будешь стоять здесь, — защебетала Блуберри, когда остановилась у ниши. Или это фонтан? В любом случае, это «что-то» всякий раз пыталось поменять форму, когда Дерек не смотрел прямо на него.

— Когда твой возлюбленный придет, вы соедините руки. Вот так, — она переплела свои крошечные пальцы и его. — Потом вы должны будете испить из фонтана.

На самом деле, это звучало не так уж плохо.

— И все?

Блуберри улыбнулась. Из-за этого ее кожа фиолетового оттенка сморщилась, и она радостно засмеялась.  
— Нет! Затем ты отведешь его в люкс для молодоженов и снесешь ему башню.

О, Боже. Ну, по крайней мере, он знает пол своего будущего супруга. Хоть что-то, верно? Дерек подавил вздох и снова надел свои метафоричные штаны альфы.

Ему действительно пора перестать слушать Стайлза.

— Хорошо, я сделаю это. Вы дали мне слово, что партнер согласится?  
Дерек не настолько сильно нуждался в этом союзе, чтобы становиться насильником. Он и так достаточно себя ненавидит.

— Мы выбирали его с особой тщательностью. Он не отвергнет тебя.

Вероятно, это было лучшее, на что Дерек мог надеяться, учитывая, что это какой-то парень, которого он, скорее всего, не встречал раньше.

— Хорошо. И… будут ли свидетели?

Она снова рассмеялась, звук был похож на перезвон колокольчиков. Китайские фонарики тут же засверкали.

— Свидетели! Это место станет твоим свидетелем. Когда ты возьмешь его, мы узнаем.

Затем она выпустила его руку и погладила по тыльной стороне ладони.

— Но мы не будем наблюдать своими глазами, если ты подумал об этом. Тебе прекрасно известно, что иногда все, что мы получаем — лишь иллюзия уединения.

— Я живу с группой оборотней-подростков, — сухо заметил Дерек.

— Точно, — затем она замерла. — О, только взгляни на время. Мне пора идти. Твоя пара скоро появится, — и она полетела обратно к своей палатке.

Легкий ветерок, который она подняла, пролетев мимо него, принес нотку знакомого запаха, и к щекам Дерека подступил жар.

Твою мать. Он собирается жениться на Стайлзе.

*

Стайлз стоял в сделанном из цветов шатре, в котором также столпились несколько фей, продолжавших настаивать на оказании помощи в подготовке к его свадьбе с Дереком Хейлом, потому что феи были уверены — его девственность является достаточной причиной для заключения брака. Стайлз не понимал фей и был практически уверен, что никто не сможет понять способ их мышления, кроме них самих.

Феи были чрезмерно озабочены тем фактом, что Стайлз девственник. Так же сильно их заботила его, Стайлза, задница. Они были ей просто одержимы.

Стилински подпрыгнул, когда кто-то шлепнул его по заднице крохотной рукой. Он обернулся и посмотрел на фей, которые продолжали толпиться за его спиной.

— Не трогайте мои прелести!

Феи только захихикали, и Стайлз почувствовал, как растет его разочарование. Он узнал во время фиаско с феромонной пыльцой, что с феями лучше не шутить. Если феромонная пыльца и не была достаточной причиной, то он не мог игнорировать предостережения Дерека. Ты не можешь отказать фее. У фей есть магия. Поэтому Стайлз решил не ругаться, а просто смириться. Кроме того, это был единственный способ увидеть Дерека, и Стайлз не смог добыть всей необходимой ему информации, чтобы выпутаться из этой непростой ситуации не посоветовавшись с ним. Поэтому он последовал за феями, думая, что его приведут к Дереку и тот, в свою очередь, во всем разберется, и объяснит, что они со Стайлзом даже не встречаются.

Но сейчас Стайлз пожалел о принятом решении. Они не проводили его к Дереку. Феи отвели Стайлза в шатер, пообещав о встрече с Хейлом только после того, как он будет готов.

— Его нужно одеть! — заявила одна фея.

Другая взволнованно кивнула.  
— Ох, да! Человеческие невесты надевают белые платья, не так ли? — ее глаза заблестели. — Красивые белые платья с длинной струящейся юбкой и вуалью, закрывающей лицо.

— Я не надену платье, — твердо сказал Стайлз. Есть несколько вещей, которые он готов был сделать, чтобы осчастливить фей, но платье в этот список не входило.

— Но ты будешь таким красивым!

— Нет, никакого свадебного платья. Я не ношу платья.

Она надула губы, но Стайлз оставался непоколебимым независимо от того, как бы мило она ни выглядела. К счастью для Стайлза, пришли новые феи с вещами. Это было не платье, а смокинг — белый. Как было замечено ранее: они одержимы! Ох, ладно, ничего с ними не поделать.

Стайлз принял вещи под их выжидающими взглядами и обернулся в поисках места, где можно было сменить одежду. Шатер был маленьким, в нем даже не было перегородки, за которой можно было бы скрыться.

— Где я должен переодеться?

— Здесь! Здесь, — хором ответили феи.

Поупрямившись и отказываясь раздеваться, через некоторое время Стайлз все-таки выгнал всех фей из шатра и быстро переоделся. На самом деле, смокинг выглядел очень даже хорошо… даже если и был ярко-белого цвета.

И — о, божечки — Стайлз надел свадебный костюм потому, что сумасшедшие феи хотят поженить его! Он не готов к этому. Что будет после свадьбы? Казалось, они очень заинтересованы и в этой части тоже, и Стайлз слишком разнервничался, чтобы заниматься сексом. О, Боже! Что, если они воспользуются феромонной пыльцой?

Чтобы справиться с панической атакой, Стайлзу понадобилось несколько минут. Он напомнил себе, что самое лучшее, что он может сделать в данной ситуации — это двигаться дальше, потому что Дерек сейчас находится в идентичной ситуации. И Хейл все исправит. Стайлз проигнорировал тот факт, что послужной список Дерека в решении проблем был с большими дырами, и эта мысль совершенно не утешала. Вместо этого Стайлз подумал о его прекрасных глазах с гетерохромией и успокоился.

Воодушевившись, Стилински позвал фей обратно.

— Извините, что вы хотите сделать? 

Феи вернулись с цветами — кипой цветов, — которыми они собирались украсить Стайлза, и теперь, когда он был при полном параде, они хотят… Стайлз не совсем понял, чего они хотели.

— Это ритуал очищения! — пропищала очень милая маленькая фея, которая использовала свои крылья, чтобы парить в воздухе на уровне глаз.

О, Боже. Они хотят сделать Стайлзу ритуальную клизму.

— Я думал, что необходим вам, потому что я девственник! Зачем вам нужно делать меня еще более чистым?

И в этот момент он начал сомневаться в правильности его жизненных решений, ибо почему он пытается скорее подготовиться к свадьбе?

Парящая фея улыбнулась и сказала не волноваться. А потом она брызнула ему чем-то в лицо.

Стайлз чихнул и заморгал. На его веках и губах была жидкость. Прежде чем он смог себя остановить, язык прошелся по губам, слизывая ее. К счастью, на вкус она была как вода.

— Что?

— Дождевая вода. Чистые капли. Немного всплеска и все готово! — произнесла фея и отлетела.

— Понятно. Это и есть ритуальное очищение?

— Да! — счастливо сказали они, и затем: — Время пришло, пора!

И феи проводили Стайлза из шатра прямо на свадьбу. Его волшебную фееричную гомосексуальную свадьбу с Дереком Хейлом.

Стайлз сглотнул. Он не был к этому готов. Ибо сколько бы он ни твердил себе, что этого не случится, правило Дерека по поводу того, что лучше не ругаться с феями звучало зловеще. Стайлз не был готов потерять свою девственность с парнем, в которого был влюблен со школы, в то время, пока феи будут за этим наблюдать. Правда, не готов. Стайлз почти уверен, что никогда не будет готов к этому.

— Идем, идем, — вторили феи — они начали хвататься за его штанины, воротник, шнурки, волосы, манжеты и схватили даже за ухо — ведя за собой. — Пришло время увидеть своего возлюбленного!

О, Боже, лучше бы они этого не говорили. Стайлзу интересно, выпотрошит ли их Дерек за опороченную честь. Маниакальный смех чуть не вырвался наружу, но Стайлз смог его проглотить. Очень вовремя. Когда Стилински снова сосредоточился на том, что происходит вокруг, он уже стоял посередине цветочной гавани прямо напротив Дерека Хейла.

О, божечки.

*

Учитывая все обстоятельства, Дерек должен был погладить себя по голове за то, что не скатился в сильную паническую атаку и не сбежал в лес. Ему комфортно, когда есть физическая опасность: охотники, канимы, ведьмы, сумасшедшие, воскресшие из мертвых дяди — Дерек мог с ними справиться. Адреналин — восхитительная вещь, и в те дни его не особо волновала смертельная опасность.

В этот раз свадьба со Стайлзом по обычаям фей была нечто иным. Но в равной степени также опасным.

Дерек не мог отделаться от мысли, что действительно должен был это предвидеть.

— Отличный смокинг, — произнес он, подавляя безумное желание рассмеяться. Потому что, конечно же, феи одели Стайлза в белое. Дерек размышлял над тем, последовали ли они традиции про старое, новое, взятое в долг и так далее(3). Хотя, технически, смокинг, возможно, считался.

Стайлз скорчил лицо.  
— Да, ну, белый — не совсем мой цвет, — Стайлз был прав по этому поводу – оттенок его кожи слишком светлый для этого костюма. Тем не менее, выглядел Стилински хорошо. Не то чтобы Дерек специально обратил на это внимание, но оно было так.

— Милый… венок. Он действительно собирает воедино всю, — он показал на все пространство вокруг них, — волшебную гейскую свадьбу вместе. 

Дерек скривился.  
— Спасибо. Королева Блуберри сама его сплела, — он сделал паузу и, насколько это было возможно, незаметно принюхался. Стайлзу по какой-то причине стало весело от этого. Дерек не заметил ничего необычного, но: — Они же не попытались подсыпать тебе пыльцы, не так ли?

— Нет, но я бы солгал, если бы сказал, что огромное количество цветов вокруг не заставляет меня нервничать, — Стайлз провел рукой затылку, примяв гирлянду из красочных цветов, которая на нем висела. — А тебя?

— Нет. Или, по крайней мере, не сейчас.

— Офигенно. Просто супер. Потрясающе. Сказочно.

Уголки губ Дерека против его воли приподнялись в улыбке.

— Заткнись, — попросил Стайлз, закатывая глаза. — Это странно. Или, подожди, нет, не молчи. Пожалуйста, объясни, почему двадцатифунтовый фей разбудил меня посреди ночи, прыгая на моей груди, а затем, собственно, похитил и потащил в лес для скорой свадьбы(4)? 

Дерек винил стрессовую ситуацию за то, что решил шутливо спросить:  
— Ты беременный?

Стайлз не выглядел удивленным.  
— Не в прямом смысле, чувак. А теперь выкладывай.

Стайлз нервничал. Дерек слышал неистовый стук сердца и то, как скручивало его желудок.  
— Это что-то вроде соглашения. Феи не имеют дел с молодыми и неженатыми, поэтому я должен жениться и доказать, что могу справиться с обязательствами.

— Они же осознают, что свадьба не является обязательством, верно? Это, знаешь, то, что приходит после.

Дерек просто пожал плечами, потому что — это феи. Что ты можешь поделать?  
— Неважно. Я скажу им, что мы не можем этого сделать.

— Что? — воскликнул Стайлз. — Зачем тебе это делать? Это соглашение будет офигенным. Хотя, на самом деле, я думаю, мы должны обсудить тот пункт о правильном использовании феромонной пыльцы…

— Я не собираюсь жениться на ком-то, кого принудили к этому, — упрямо сказал Хейл. Даже если он и подумал, пускай на секунду, что вся эта свадьба не была бы мучением, если бы его женихом был Стайлз, если бы он только осмелился…

— Блуббери дала слово, что кто бы это ни был, все произойдет по обоюдному желанию, — закончил Дерек.

Он не отвергнет тебя, сказала она. Только потому, что Стайлз не может ему отказать, не значит, что он согласится на это.

Сердцебиение Стайлза подскочило, а потом замедлилось.  
— Подожди. Ты не знал, что это буду я? Ты просто собирался… на незнакомце?

Дерек вздохнул.  
— Я думал, что это будет просто политический ход. — Секундочку. — Ты знал? И все равно пришел?

Вспыхнув, Стайлз запротестовал.  
— А что еще мне оставалось сделать, Дерек? Видимо, я единственный в твоем окружении девственник, которого ты знаешь. К тому же, нельзя отказывать феям — все это знают, — потом он сдулся. — Я думал, ты здесь по этой же причине. Прости.

Ничего себе, и Дерек думал, что это он хорош в посылании противоречивых знаков. Хейл сглотнул. Возможно, пришло время использовать свою силу во вред.

Даже если он не получит ответы, которые хочет, по крайней мере, он будет знать. Но для начала ему нужно было кое-что объяснить.

— Браки фей бывают разными. Это не значит, что они исключительные, — честно говоря, не считая секса, это никаким образом не изменит их отношений.

Боже. Феи рассказали Стайлзу про часть с сексом?

Дереку не нужно было быть оборотнем, чтобы понять, что Стилински больше не был заинтересован в дальнейших объяснениях. Стайлз смотрел на его ноги. Дерек проследил этот взгляд и заметил, что они оба обнаженные. В животе у него что-то перевернулось.

Наконец, Стайлз сказал:  
— Не так я себе это представлял.

У Дерека пересохло во рту.  
— А ты как-то по-другому представлял себе это? 

И даже здесь ему не понадобились способности оборотня, чтобы понять ответ на свой вопрос.

Это все решало. Дерек подошел и взял руку Стайлза.  
— Я думал, что здесь будет торт.

Стайлз шмыгнул носом и снова встретился с ним взглядом, а пульс застучал еще сильнее.

— Что? — спросил Дерек. — Я люблю сладкое.  
Он был практически уверен, что Стайлз понял намек.

— Торт — это хорошо, — слабо согласился Стайлз. — Э-э, так это значит, что мы…?

— Только если ты этого хочешь, — Дерек приглашающе кивнул в сторону напоказ украшенного шатра, который был разбит в нескольких метрах от них. — Они же рассказали тебе о второй части свадебной церемонии, верно?

Стайлз округлил глаза.  
— О, мой Бог, — свободной рукой он потер свой лоб. — В смысле, я предполагал это из-за их откровенно неприличной заинтересованности моей девственной задницей, но я не думал, что все зайдет так далеко.

В интересах полного раскрытия информации…  
— Блуббери сказала, что я должен снести тебе башню. Прямая цитата.

— Боже, никакого давления или типа того, — пробормотал Стайлз, но Дерек услышал, как его сердце забилось чаще.

— Итак, — небрежно произнес он. — Хочешь пожениться?

*

Церемония бракосочетания прошла быстро. Они с Дереком испили из фонтана и вскоре Хейл отвел его в шатер, где они должны были заняться сексом. В волшебный гей-шатер для секса. Из горла вырвался смешок. Стайлз собирался потерять свою девственность с Дереком в шатре фей для гейского секса, потому что у них недавно состоялась свадьба по обычаям фей.

Всякий раз, когда Стайлз представлял любое из этих событий…, и он очень даже представлял себе, как потеряет девственность с Дереком, он был увлечен, о’кей, влюблен в этого парня еще со старшей школы, следовательно, Стайлз довольно часто думал об этом, но он даже представить не мог, что все обернется таким образом.

С одной стороны, Стайлз всегда думал, что сексом лучше заниматься дома и на кровати, по крайней мере, в первый раз, а не в лесу. Хотя у Стайлза была парочка фантазий о полной луне и лесе. Что? Он здоровый подросток, у которого есть интернет, о’кей? Его фантазии всегда разнообразные и доскональные. С другой, Стайлз надеялся, что займется сексом и до свадьбы. И занимался бы им как бы добрых два или три, или десять лет до свадьбы, потому что Стайлз слишком молод для женитьбы. 

Было еще кое-что: эта свадьба, которую едва ли можно было назвать таковой, также не была тем, что Стайлз себе представлял. Он не девчонка и не тратил времени, организовывая свадьбу своей мечты или что-то в этом роде, но, возможно, у Стайлза были некоторые фантазии о том, как бы Дерек выглядел или где эта свадьба проходила, и кто на ней присутствовал. Например, Скотт или его папа… О. Мой. Бог! Отец! Он женился, и его отца не было на свадьбе. Если он когда-нибудь узнает, отец его убьет! Если этот брак продержится, Дереку и Стайлзу придется пожениться с настоящим мировым судьей в течение пяти или десяти лет, ибо быть такого не может, чтобы папа не захотел сыграть отца невесты на свадьбе собственного сына.

Дерек завел Стайлза в шатер, и мозги Стилински дали сбой. Он в шатре фей и внутри в буквальном смысле было ложе из роз и, черт, смазка (“Glide” и “KY”, если быть точным) на пне рядом с кроватью. Стайлзу потребовалось время, чтобы восстановить дыхание.

Потому что, конечно, Стайлз фантазировал себе это, представлял себя снизу даже чаще, чем один раз и, возможно, даже вводил в себя один или два, или три пальца, чтобы узнать это за ощущение, но никогда не использовал посторонние предметы. И Стайлз всегда думал, что прежде чем Дерек окажется в нем, проидет несколько недель интенсивных петтингов, поцелуев, дрочек и минетов. Стайлз всегда находится в центре событий: он был парнем, который прыгает прямо в омут. Но даже он понимал, что это плохая идея, позволить вот так сразу выебать себя, когда ты еще девственник. 

К счастью для Стайлза и его шестеренок, усиленно работающим в его голове, Дерек притянул того за голову и поцеловал. Для первого раза поцелуй вышел потрясающим, и у Стайлза немного кружилась голова, когда Дерек отстранился.

— Спокойно, я тебя понял. Я обо всем позабочусь, просто расслабься и наслаждайся. Хорошо? — Дерек посмотрел на него с нежностью, и Стайлз кивнул. О’кей, это он может, конечно.

Потребовалось еще несколько поцелуев, но Стайлз действительно в конечном итоге расслабился и наслаждался, и, твою мать, это очень даже того стоило.

 

*

Спустя пять дней Стайлз все еще был на седьмом небе. Судя по словам всех, кто его видел, кроме Дерека, Стилински выглядел абсолютно нелепо.

Конечно, все беты узнали, почему тот витает в облаках: нельзя скрыть от обоняния оборотня то, чем они с Дереком занимались — это просто невозможно. И посчитали нужным высмеять его за отвратительно глупый влюбленный вид и нелепую улыбку, которую Стайлз не мог скрыть. А также из-за того, что Стилински продолжал постоянно витать в облаках, он чаще, чем обычно стал натыкаться на предметы.

Его отец, который ничего не знал, потому что Стайлз пытался найти лучший способ рассказать ему о том, что он встречается с двадцатипятилетним бывшим подозреваемым в убийствах, только качал головой и продолжал интересоваться о черепно-мозговых травмах сына.

Стайлз был слишком доволен жизнью, чтобы переживать из-за чего-либо.

По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не пришло письмо. Его доставили в дом Стилински, и адресовано оно было мистеру Стилински, поэтому отец ошибочно подумал, что это для него. Стайлз даже не подозревал о доставленном письме, пока шериф не остановился в дверях спальни Стайлза. На лице его читались смущение и недоверие, и спросил: 

— Почему архивы округа прислали нам копию твоего свидетельства о заключении брака с Дереком Хейлом?

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Urban Dictionary — это всемирный онлайн-словарь сленга и жаргонных слов.
> 
> 2) Крокет (кроке́т, croquet) — спортивная игра, участники которой ударами деревянных молотков проводят шары через проволочные воротца, расставленные на площадке в определённом порядке.
> 
> 3) “Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue, and a silver sixpence in her shoe”.  
> По старой традиции у невесты должно быть что-то старое, что-то новое, что-то взятое в долг и что-то голубое. Старое — это подтяжка для чулок, ее дает невесте женщина, которая счастлива в браке, и передает таким образом свое счастье новой семье. Новое — свадебный подарок — символизирует счастье и процветание в будущем. Взятым в долг может быть ценный предмет, позаимствованный из семьи невесты. После свадьбы невеста должна вернуть этот предмет, чтобы не спугнуть удачу.  
> В наши дни английские невесты часто “совмещают” сразу два обычая и надевают на одну ногу подтяжку с голубой ленточкой, не стесняясь продемонстрировать это окружающим. Еще одна старая традиция, дошедшая до нашего времени — невеста должна положить в туфельку монетку для благосостояния новой семьи.
> 
> 4) Shotgun wedding — скорая свадьба (особенно по причине беременности невесты).


End file.
